The Portal to Hetalia
by kathrikat
Summary: This story is about you and you best friend walking down the road when all of a sudden you see a certain frenchie, Spaniard,and Prussian.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about how you (Katie) and you best friend(Joanna) are walking down the road when you almost get ran over and a certain Spainard, French, And Albino save you. **

* * *

Katie's POV

I picked up my phone to call my best friend Joanna.

_Ring-ring-ring_

"Hey Katie what's up?"

"Nothing um do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure let me ask my mom first."

_Silence._

"Uh yeah I come but I have to be back home at 6:00" "How come all of a sudden you want to go for a-"

"Ok Joanna see you there bye."

_Does it really matter if I want to go for a walk or not? Seriously._

I walked down the road freezing up with every step. So I decided to jog. It would get me there a lot faster and I could get warmed up.

* * *

Joanna's POV

_How could she hang up on me like that? Bitch._

_Ding-Dong. _

_She's here already? Whatever._

"Come on Joanna let's go to the park."

"Ok."

"Hey Katie can I get a piggy back ride?"

"Huh?" Sigh. Whatever floats your boat I guess..."

"Yay."

I hopped on her back and we walked to the park.

* * *

Normal POV

We were about to turn on the road to the park so we looked both ways and turned to our right. But when we turned right our surroundings changed from fall to summer weather and there was a car coming for us there was no dodging it.

Joanna's POV

All of a sudden _Wam!_ We got hit by what it felt like three different body forces. When I opened up my eyes I wasn't dead! Katie, were not dead! I yelled making sure my friend was ok. When I looked At our surroundings I realized I was laying on top of her plus there was some sort of weight on top of me.

which made this whole situation even more awkward. I instinctively started hitting the figures while tell them to get off. "Get off you fucking idiots!"

"Sorry chicas but you were going to get ran over if you didn't move so we moved yourselves for you."

Kesese~ "You should have seen zhe look on you face vhen ve jumped on you!"

"Ohonohon~ This is who I assumed was a frenchie said while he reached for my leg.

"Uggh!" The frenchie yelled as suddenly Katie had woken up had seen what he was doing and had some how kicked him where the sun don't shine.

_Katie thank you. You are the ultimate cockblocker._

* * *

**Sorry if its short but please review. And this is my first fanfic so don't hate on me if its horrible. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Bad Touch Trio

**So here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Katie's POV

When I woke up my head hurt and my vision was blurry. all I saw was a guy trying to touch Joanna. So I kicked in his direction or so I thought. When I heard a "Ugh!" I realized I got him where the sun don't shine. "uh, thanks for saving our lives or whatever but we got to go" I say grabbing Joanna's hand and leading her away.

"Wait chicas!" "Can't we do something for you?" A man said with a Spanish accent.

Joanna immediately before I say do anything whispered in my ear: _Katie the Bad Touch Trio is standing in front of us. _I immediately rubbed and opened my eyes to see before me the BTT. Like literally right there but being the normal girl I am I refused no to scream that we were in the Hetalia world no I did not. "Omg Joanna we're in the Hetalia World." I stated. You see it was simply a statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being so rude earlier." I said wanting to see all the other countries asap.

"Oh so all of a sudden your nice girl." Joanna said sarcastically. I gave Joanna a look that said you better be nice if you want to see the other countries.

"I'm sorry about my friend she's kind of like a... um...let's just say jerk.

"Damn right I am." She said proudly.

"Well I'm Katie and this is Joanna." I said as I pointed to Joanna.

"Oh ok well I'm Spain, this is France, and the awesome one is Prussia."

"I'm Awesome!" Prussia said enthusiastically in his German accent.

"No you're not dude don't lie." Joanna said already irritated. (she really doesn't like the awesome Prussia.)

"We'll pay for it if you let us take you out for a ice cream." France said smiling. "Hold on let us talk about it." I said politely.

Joanna's POV

"Joanna come on we should go with them." "What's the worst that could happen?" Katie asked like everything was fine.

"Oh I don't know like rape?" I said sarcastically.

"They don't look like they want to though." Katie said.

I facepalmed. "Katie it's the BTT."

"Well if you aren't coming then I'm going with them." Katie said starting to walk away.

"No, come back I don't want you to get raped!"

So I decided to go her and the BTT.

* * *

Normal POV

We finally arrived at the ice cream shop. Just thank god they didn't try anything on us.

"Just stay here chicas we'll get your ice cream what do you want?" Spain asked with his usual happy tone.

"Fuck you." Joanna said obviously not wanting to be here.

"She want cotton candy with bubble gum." Katie said bluntly. Kind of shocked out of everything that had just happened in such a short amount of time. "And I just want chocolate, please and thank you."

As soon as the Bad Touch Trio left she smacked Katie on the head.

"Idiota!" "We have to get rid of them!" Joanna said angrily. "But don't you want to see the other countries?" Katie asked kind of confused as to why Joanna sudden hit her. But that is just her personality.

The Bad Touch Trio came back.

"So where are you from?" France asked. "America." we answered simultaneously. "TEN, YOU OWE ME A SODA BASTARD!

"Dammit." "Whatever it doesn't matter any ways I already owe you like 20." Katie said while sighing.

"Damn right you do." Joanna said smiling.

"SPAIN YOU BASTARD I'VE BEEN LOOK FOR YOU ALL DAY I NEED SOME INFORMATION!"

All of a sudden a certain southern Italian ran into the ice cream shop.

* * *

**That's it for now please I hope you enjoyed it. please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Italians and Tomatoes

** So heres a new chapter hope you enjoy lol I say this everytime. Idk what else to say though. Prussia: You will like this story and its awesomeness! Kesesese~ Me: Prussia just being Prussia.**

* * *

"Whoa Romano you'll scare off the chicas!" "I DON'T CAR- wait chicas?" A Italian obviously Romano said suddenly embarrassed by his behavior. "Fuck you Spain and you too potato eater."

Romano looked at Katie and Joanna.

"Don't stay with them for long they'll do something to you that rhymes with grape."

Joanna immediately looked at Katie. "Told you."

"Romano! Romano!" All of a sudden another Italian came running through the shop and hugged Romano.

"Stop I don't need your therapy!" Romano yelled.

"Yes you do Romano!" The smaller looking and younger Italian yelled.

"That's Italy mein blume and I'm awesome!" Prussia yelled. "Are you serious?" Katie asked. "Ja!" Prussia yelled and then started laughing.

I was starting to get irritated. How chaotic could this get? Well this is Hetalia the only thing to make this worse would probably having America walk through the door yelling "I'm the Hero!" Yes as long as America is not here it could not get worse calm down Katie.

That was when Joanna got up she looked so irritated she was about to explode. Katie had to stop her. "Hey Joan- Joanna walked away from her and over to the Italians. She grabbed Italy and Romano but the collars of their shirts. "WHY DONT YOU BOTH JUST STOP AND SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" "NO ONE CARES!" Joanna yelled. "NO YOU BASTARD!" Romano challenged. And then all three of them were fighting. I think Spain was getting either getting angry, fed up with the fighting or he just wanted some fun it probably was because... Spain had a tomato in his hand smiling. "Uh what are you going to do with that?" Katie asked suspicious. "Just watch chica."

It was then Spain threw the tomato at the Italians the first one hitting Romano. The fighting stopped because Joanna had to let go of Romano and Italy to laugh her ass off.

"Ha-ha look at your face its covered in tomato!" Joanna said half laughing. Romano's eyes grew real big and were giving Spain a death glare.

"Y-YOU F-FUCKING BASTARD!" Romano screamed. Before Romano could strangle Spain he threw another one but this time at Italy.

This made Joanna fall over laughing again this time Romano went down too.

"That's not-a funny Spain!" Italy said in his high pitched Italian accent. Romano and Joanna still on the floor. Joanna was the first to get up. And yet again Spain threw another tomato this time hitting Joanna. But Spain threw way too hard then he should have especially when he was throwing it at a girl.

It hit her right in the face.

"Ow." Joanna said nonchalantly. "Hey Spain?" Joanna asked. "What chica?" Spain asked kind of nervous. "You know what I'm going to do to you? She asked with a 'innocent' smile on her face. "Kill me?" Spain said in a scared tone. "No." Joanna said. Spain sighed relieved that Joanna wasn't going to kill him. "I'm going to some thing much worse." Joanna said.

"I'M GOING TO- sorry but this part was to vulgar to finish. So there we all watched as Joanna was strangling Spain. Spain was trying to say I'm sorry at least I think Joanna was strangling him so much it was hard to tell exactly what he was saying.

"Romano make her stop." Italy begged. 'No you pasta loving bastard." Romano replied. Italy then glomped Romano and it started all over again with Italy and Romano fighting. And Joanna strangling Spain. There was also France and Prussia laughing their butts off. Katie couldn't take it any more. She got up and walked out side.

Katie's POV

I couldn't take it any more. I got up and walked outside. I opened the door only to walk in to a certain blonde German.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter three. Hoped you enjoyed : You better have bastard.**


	4. Chapter 4 Germany The Party Crasher

**Well here's Chapter 4. Prussia: It'll be awesome! but not as awesome as me! Romano: you better like it bastard. France: Ohonhonhon~**

* * *

Katie's POV

"Oh sorry." I said when I bumped into the about 5"9 blonde man. It was obviously Germany I knew about Hetalia that much hell I knew just about everything about Hetalia. I didn't want to be there when Germany was there he would start yelling and by now you could probably tell I hate yelling.

So I went to the shop next door and sat down. That's when I heard it the loudest thing you will ever hear is probably Germany yell.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP THIS IS NOT HOW YOU ACT IN A ICE CREAM SHOP!" "ALL OF YOU STOP FIGHTING OR NO DINNER FOR ANY OF YOU!" Germany yelled not screamed yelled. I don't want to know what his scream is. Everything immediately settled down. I went back over there.

"Is it all over?" I ask. Joanna just looked at me frightened. I would be scared too if Germany just got through yelling at me. She just nodded up and down really slow. The Italians and France were the ones that looked the most frightened. _Ha that's what you get I mean they were being more obnoxious than America. But then again Italy looked like he was going to cry. _I went around the shop cleaning up. Tomato was everywhere from where Spain had missed the Italians.

"Kesese~ West looks like you scared the daylights out of everyone once again." "Oh shut up Prussia." "I did no such thing." Germany just stared at the ice cream he bought looking guilty. "Well I'm going home West see you there." Prussia said.

_It's ok Germany. You didn't mean to but when things get out of control...someone's got to do something. _I looked at the ceiling only to find ice cream that France apparently threw up into the air when Germany walked in the shop.

Germany looked at me realizing that I was the person he bumped in to earlier. "Hey I thought you left the shop already, and what's your name anyway?" Germany asked suspicious.

"Yes, but only to get away from the yelling sir and it's Katie." I responded as politely as I could trying not to make him mad. Man his blue eyes were intimidating. But I stared straight into them anyway.

He finally looked away. _Yes I won that stare down. With Germany! I don't even know how that's possible. _

"Well I'm going home." France said.

"_Si _me too.' Spain said. "See you later Romano."

"What do you mean I'm coming with you, bastard." "Goodbye _belles." _Romano said.

"Oh and goodbye chicas!" Spain said, suddenly happy again.

Joanna's POV

The only people that were left was Katie, Italy, Germany, and I.

"So hey _belles!" _Italy said turning to us after France, Spain, and Romano left.

"Do you have a place to stay?" "You look new here." "Where are you from?" Italy kept on ranting off question using fast hand motions in the process.

I just looked at Katie expecting her to answer. "Oh um no." "Yes." "And we're from America." Katie said with a smile. Somehow from all that yelling she still seemed happy.

"Your not from America." Germany said bluntly in disbelief. "Where ever your from you learned to do an American accent perfectly though."

"We are from America, bastard." I responded to Germany. "Please excuse Joanna." Katie said. "She's kind of a jerk.

"Whatever floats your boat I guess." Germany said bluntly.

"You could stay at our place if you want _belles_!" Italy said randomly.

I looked at Katie giving her a look saying _like do we have a choice?_

"Sure it'd not like we have anywhere else to go." Katie responded politely.

"Ok _belles _to Germany's house we go!" Italy responded happily.

* * *

Katie's POV

It took like forever but we finally made it to Germany's house.

We walked up to the house and Italy ran through the door. "Ve~ we're home."

"Ok Katie, Joanna, your guestroom is up the stairs on the right." "It is ok if you share a room right?" Germany asked.

"Oh uh sure." Katie responded before I could answer.

Katie and I walked to the guestroom.

When we got there Katie quickly took the second sheet and threw it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Sleeping on the floor." She responded.

"Oh, ok." I said. At least she let me have the bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a rough day. Especially since we're with Germany. I thought before I went to sleep.

* * *

**That's it Chapter Four. I hope you like it. I'll update asap.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rage,Pubs,And Elevators

**So Here's Chapter 5 yay! Germany: Come on and get to training! Me: Yes sir. Joanna: Fuck no I don't take orders from anyone! **

* * *

Normal POV

Italy burst into the guestroom. "Help me _belles_!" Italy begged.

_Thud! _That was the sound of Italy tripping over Katie. "Get off please." Katie murmured because she was squished by Italy.

He got off of her and hid in the closet. Katie got back under her sheet pulling it over her head and shutting her eyes.

"Italy what did you do?" Joanna asked. "Well I might have sort of slept with Germany!" Italy said scared. _Of course Italy does this all the time. I mean we are in Hetalia._Thought Joanna.

"Italy!" "What the hell were you doing in mein bed?!" Germany asked/yelled. Germany grabbed Katie thinking she was Italy.

He started shaking her violently. "Why were you sleeping with me?" All of a sudden Italy fell out of the closet.

"Wait if that's Italy who's this?" Germany asked his face turning pale. "Ha-ha I knew the stupid fuck shouldn't have slept on the floor!" Joanna said while laughing hysterically. Katie shook the sheet off of her and looked angrily at Germany. "

"What the actual fuck dude?!" "The hell is wrong with you?!" "You don't just go attacking people!" Katie yelled completely frustrated, angry and confused.

"I-I'm sorry!" Germany said/yelled. "You know what no, fuck you." And with that Katie left the room.

Katie's POV

_Fuck those guys. Laughing at me,getting attacked in my sleep. I mean come on. I just needed a break from all this. I don't even know how we got here._

I grabbed my coat with my wallet and ran outside going wherever the road took me.

Joanna's POV

"What did you do to her, Idiota!" "Think before you do things!" "She doesn't even know where she's going!" I got angrier by the second. _What if she gets mugged?_

_Ha-ha serves her right running out on us and making us worry. _

I thought as I ran out the door.

Katie's POV

I walked and walked till I got to what looked like a pub/restaurant thingy. I walked in side and sat down at a booth. "Hello welcome to Pub and Go." A waitress came up to me and said. "What would you like to order?" She said with a smile. "Oh just a cup of hot chocolate please." I said smiling back.

A few minutes later she came back with it. "Here you go young lady." "Thanks." I responded.

I was sitting there drinking my hot chocolate thinking about everything that had happened trying to put it together when I heard.

"Ha-ha-ha England you could never beat the hero at a drinking contest!" A obnoxious American yelled.

"Yes I could you bloody git!" "I'm the United Kingdom!" The one named England responded.

There was only one other person in the place but I didn't notice him at first. _Holy all that is covered in maple syrup it's Canada!_

He was just sitting there with kind of a worried look on his face.

I chuckled. If both America and England got drunk he would have to take them home.

All of a sudden America saw me sitting in the corner.

"Hey brosephine!" America yelled at me.

"Yes?" I asked irritated.

"Which one of us would win in a drinking contest?" America asked in his enthusiastic voice.

"Don't bother her America that's rude!" England said more irritated than me.

"I don't think I should answer that." I replied.

"Why, because you afraid you'd hurt his feelings?" America said while pointing at England.

"You guys shouldn't get drunk." I said suddenly thinking about Canada.

Joanna's POV

I went out to look for Katie. She could be anywhere. I decided to look in a really big museum first.

When I walked in it was so big bigger than I expected.

I searched the whole first floor looking for her nowhere. So I took the elevator to the second floor.

Before the doors closed a Japanese man caught the doors.

Japan stepped into the elevator.

I hit the button for the second floor. He apparently wanted to go there too because he didn't press any of the other buttons.

_Ding._

The doors didn't open.

"How come the doors didn't open?" I asked.

"I don't talk to strangers." Japan said bluntly.

'But the doors didn't open." I persisted.

"Just look at the numbers like a normal person." Japan said bluntly again.

"But they aren't moving!" I said starting to get irritated.

I started pressing all the buttons starting to panic.

* * *

**So there's the end of chapter five!**


	6. Chapter 6 Drinks,Malls ,and Vodka

**Yay Chapter 6. America: Ha-ha this story is so stu- Me: *kicks America* If you say one word. I'll tell England you like his food and then make you eat it. England: Is it really that bad? Me:...**

* * *

Katie's POV

The waitress brought over my check.

_Wait what kind of currency is this? _I thought as I looked at the check.

_Wait Pub and Go? Fucking Hell England._

England saw my face drop. "What's the matter, it looks as if you've seen a ghost." England asked concerned.

I wanted to point at Canada so bad and say there's one right there. But I'm not that mean.

"T-The currency." I stammered. "I-It's not American."

"Well yes that's what happens when you go to a restaurant that only except British currency."

"I'm so screwed!" I said worried that I was going to go to jail.

England saw the worried look on my face.

"Here for Pete's sake, I'll pay for it." England said picking up the check.

"Thanks." I said still kind of nervous.

"Ha-ha look at England being the gentleman." America said more obnoxiously than he should have.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" England said irritated. "She has to pay me back you know." England said like he was the smartest person ever.

"England, how will she get British currency if she's from America?" America asked. "Don't question my logic America." England said getting more irritated by the second.

"You could go to a bank and trade it for British currency. ending the argument "There you see America I'm the smarter one." England said. "Whatever you say England."

America said irritated.

It seemed like they drank for an hour before England got drunk. I walked over there. "Hey is he ok?" I ask. "Yeah he always gets like this when he drinks...uh sorry I don't believe I caught your name." America said calmly...if that's even possible. "It's Kat-. "You don't know me!" England interrupted my sentence. "I'm the United bloody Kingdom and I could hold down my locker (liquor) better than you any day!" England said totally wasted.

"England dude, calm down!" America said startled by the sudden out burst.

"Shut up." England said calming down. "I saw how badly France was treating you so I saved our ass." "And I thought we could share are neutralized hatred for France."

"Butyoudidntwanttobefriendswithmeyoujustwantedmeto tellwhattodoandyoudidntknowwhattodoanywaysithinkst hatstotalBOLLOCKS!"

"I better take him home." America said concerned about England and what he might do. America grabbed England and put him in the car. "You're forgetting something." I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear me. "And what might that be?" He asked. "Canada." I mumbled. "Huh, What's that?" "Is it a type of food?" America said obviously hungry. "Oh its nothing." I said. "Ok well see ya later!" America said as he got in his car.

I walked back in the pub and turned to Canada. "They ditched you." I told him and went back to my booth. "Wait you can see me?" he said or possibly mumbled I cant tell when he talks. "Wow your the first American to actually see me." He said while trying not to look me in the eye.

"Well sorry Canada I got to go." I gave him a smile and left the pub.

Normal POV

_She actually remembered my name. _Canada thought to him self as he drank his cup of hot chocolate.

Katie's POV

I looked at my watch 3:00 pm. I walked around the corner and saw a mall the sign said: Around the World

_Of course. _I thought

Joanna's POV (back at 1:00 pm)

I started to panic the elevator door wouldn't open so I started pushing all the buttons.

"Just calm down the elevator will open soon there is two dings." Japan said.

I leaned against the wall waiting for it to open.

_Ding!"_

I didn't realize I was leaning against the door, so it suddenly opened and down I went.

"Ow." I said.

"Are you ok?" Japan asked.

"No I just fucking fell." I retorted.

"Oh by the way have you seen a stupid fuck about this tall?" I put my hand about five inches above my head.

"She has brown hair that goes past her shoulders a bit, green eyes, and a bit quiet when she's not around me." I said hoping he would know something.

Japan just shook his head side to side.

"Oh well, I'm Joanna if you need to contact me I'll probably be at Germany's house, ok?" I asked.

"Hai, I'm Japan, I like sensing the mood and refraining from speaking." Japan said quickly.

_Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before. _I thought.

"Ok well bye Japan." I said quickly before turning away and leaving him behind.

_Reminder: Take the stairs next time._

I looked everywhere for Katie on the second floor. I even went through the _Employees Only _place. You don't want to know how though.

After I left Japan I took a right towards a corridor. Maybe she's in the Employees Looked in the janitor's closet just incase. And there was Latvia in the closet crying.

"Get yourself together why are you crying... you stupi- your shorter than me."

"Ha I'll show Katie I found somebody shorter than me ha that stupid fuck!"

"Please help me." Latvia pleaded.

"What did you do to make Rus-, I mean what did you do? I asked hoping he didn't hear me.

"Well I may have knocked over Russia's shelves of vodka." Latvia said trying not to be conspicuous.

"Well your fucked." I said thinking of where Katie could be.

"Please help me, I'll do anything!" Latvia begged.

"Hmm Where could she be...Wait any thing?" I asked thinking of the Employees Only room.

I noticed Latvia was one of the workers for the museum. That was when I had my brilliant idea.


	7. Ch 7 Creepiness, Guns, and Restrooms

**Here's** **Chapter Seven. Lets see exactly what Joanna's brilliant idea is. Joanna: It's Fucking Brilliant.**

* * *

Joanna's POV

"Hey little boy I'll save you maybe if you do a good job." I said with a smirk on my face.

"A good job, for what?" He asked nervously. "And my name's Latvia." He added. "I need a out fit like the one you have on." I said giving him a devlish smirk.

"I don't even know where to find them." He begged.

"Oh that's ok I'll just go tell Belarus where to find you." I said manipulatively.

"I didn't do any thing to make her made though." He said in a pitiful cry. "That's what you think." I said giving him another smirk.

"Ok I think I have an extra out fit around here." He said with a bit of determination.

"Good little Latvia." I said. "And meet me back here." I added before he disappeared.

'Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.' I heard Russia saying down the corridor.

I saw his head appear around the corner. I had to say we was pretty creepy but I've seen worse.

He walked towards me.

"Excuse me but have you seen a little fifteen year old about this tall?" He pointed to his waist.

I had to say Latvia was about that tall. Damn Russia is tall, those 2 cm from Germany sure does make a difference.

"No." I say nonchantly. "But I saw a girl named...Oh what was it oh yeah right Belarus."

'If your name's Russia I suggest you leave she's kind of a lunatic." "All she wants to do is marry Russia." I say acting like he's not Russia.

Russia dropped his pipe when heard Belarus's name.

"B-Belarus?" "H-Here?" Russia asked his face dropping.

"Oh yeah she's in the storage room around the corner." I say.

"So I suggest you leave before she comes out." I say giving him a devilish smirk.

Russia started crying and headed for the elevator.

I chuckled to myself. _How could the countries be so afraid of him? The stupid fuck fell for my trick._

I saw a trembling Latvia running around the corner.

"Why are you trembling?" "People are going to ask questions" I tell him making him more worried.

He threw the outfit at me and then ran behind me hugging me.

"Get the hell off of me!" "What's the matter with you all of a sudden?!" I say trying to shake him off.

That's when Belarus came around the corner. _Holy shit I didn't know she was actually here._

"Oh shit, Latvia get off of me!" I say trying to pry him off. "You need to help me!" He mumbled since his face was buried in my back.

"No this is your fucking problem!" I say still trying to get him off.

She started walking towards us.

I quickly put my elbow against the wall with my hand on my head and crossed my right leg over my left.

Belarus just stared at me.

"Hi." I say bluntly. Going all Sweden on the conversation.

She was muttering something under her breath. Her bangs were covering her eyes so I couldn't see them.

When I listened closer she was muttering "marrymarrymarrymarrymarrymarry."

"Sorry but I uh.. got some place to be I say walking away from her Latvia still clinging on to me.

I looked behind me to see if she was following us thank god she wasn't.

But when I looked forward there she was two inches away from my face.

She scared the crap out of me my first instinct was to hit whatever was in front of me so I punched her in the stomach but my hand bounced off and I fell backwards on Latvia.

"Get the fuck out of my way." I tell trying to act tough even though she was creepier than Russia.

I just walked pat her. And ran for the restrooms.

Katie's POV

I walked in to the mall.

The place was fucking huge.

To the right was a whole bunch of fast food places.

To the left was a gun shop. Straight ahead was four sets of stairs.

I went up the stairs.

There was a store called _Pretty Pink Perfections._

I went inside for the heck of it.

Inside everything was pink ranging from dresses to bracelets.

I decided to buy two cute little frilly bracelets.

I went up to the counter. There was no one to be found so I rang the bell.

Then Poland popped up from behind the counter along with Liechtenstein. _Of course._ I thought.

"Hello and welcome to Pretty Pink Perfections" Liechtenstein said in her cute little quiet tone.

'Where you can like totally find anything that suits you." Poland added.

"I would like to buy these." I gave him the two bracelets I picked out.

"Ok that would be like, one dollar please." Poland said.

I gave him my money. All of a sudden Sealand came out of the back with a pink boa on along with Wy.

"Damn little kids you have to like get out of my like right now!" Poland said starting to get irritated.

I got my bracelets and left not wanting to get caught in the commotion.

I went back downstairs to check out that gun shop I saw earlier.

When I walked in the store Hungary and Switzerland were fighting with the manager which gun was the piece prize.

"This one goes for piece prize!" Hungary said shoving a gun in the manager's face.

"Yeah!" Switzerland agreed hammering his hand on the counter.

To my right was a hole bunch of guns they hadn't put up yet.

"Please calm down sir." The manager said trying to stop the yelling.

"This gun is top rank so far so it is the piece prize." The manager said like there was nothing he could do.

Just to end the argument I popped the gun that was the piece prize off the shelf and replaced it with a gun I found that looked awesome.

Switzerland, Hungary, and the manager just looked at me in shock.

"What do you think your doing little girl?" Switzerland asked.

"Fixing your problem." I replied.

Hungary walked over to the gun I put up on the wall.

"Switzerland." Hungary said shocked at what I did.

"This gun she put up here outranks ours and the manager's piece prize." Hungary said.

Switzerland walked over to the rack.

"Your right." He says bluntly.

"How did you know?" He asked. _Truth be told I didn't know. _I thought.

"I have my ways." I say nonchalantly.

"Well thank you." Switzerland and Hungary say in unison.

They walked away not saying another word.

Joanna's POV

"Latvia get off of me I have to get dressed!" I told him. I mean it was bad enough that he was in the girls bathroom.

"No I don't want Belarus to get me!" Latvia said while crying.

"If you were not clinging on to me right now I would slap you." I told him.

"Just wait out side of the restroom." I told the trembling Latvia.

"O-ok." He said and finally and let go.

I got on the outfit and ran out of the restroom to find my best friend.


	8. Chapter 8 Scarves, Guns, and Rumour

Katie's POV

I decided to leave the mall since there was nothing else to do.

_I wish I knew where to go. _I thought.

I turned down a alley and absent mindedly didn't realize how dark it was getting the more I walked down the alley way.

That was when I got heard someone walking behind me. I was going to run for it. O_ne...two...three.. Go! _I started to run but failed miserably as I lost balance and sprained my feet and tripped. I was about to get up as the person slammed me against the wall making my head bleed.

The person then put a knife to my neck. The person then reached into all of my pockets until he found my money he then took it and left me to sit there bleeding. Plus I couldn't walk because of my sprained feet.

Well Dammit. I'm lost, bleeding, and broke and it's all my own damn fault. Since there was nothing I could do I sat there against the wall and fell asleep.

Joanna's POV

I ran for the Employee's Only Room. I opened it up. I had the uniform on so I looked like a employee to the camera's so I wouldn't get in trouble/caught.

There were boxes everywhere, however it didn't look as modern as I thought it would be. There wasn't any cameras, or none as I could see.

The place was also very dusty. _Was that a musket back there?_ I went back there to check it out. I couldn't believe, sure enough it was.

"Wait if this is a musket that means..." I thought out loud.

I picked it up and pointed it at Latvia because he followed me here.

He was shocked that I had a gun somehow and since it was pretty dark he thought it was real.

He held up his hands in defense.

"I swear I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me!" He said trembling.

"Shut up I'm trying to do something if you don't mind." I said playing the Revolutionary War scene in my head.

I set the gun back down.

_Now I need something to get me out of here un noticed, because I don't want Russia and Belarus to notice me and kill me alive._

I looked around and there was a tuxedo on a rusty looking mirror. I grabbed it and once again traveled to the restrooms to put on the tux.

I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Latvia. "How do I look?" I ask him.

"Umm I don't think you should take that." He said swallowing.

"Well to bad sometimes you just have to take risks, Little Latvia." I say to him going back to the room.

"Now to find a hat." I say out loud. Latvia walked in the room and started looking in the boxes.

"Here's one." He said handing me a plain black fedora.

"Thanks." I say putting it on and putting my hair up into it.

I also put on some sunglasses I found.

I walked out all badass when I quite literally bumped into Britain and France which were dressed exactly like me.

_Let's have a little fun shall we? _I ask myself. "Excuse me would you two like to hear a rumor?" I ask deviously.

"Sure." They respond I unison which made the both of them shoot each other a death glare.

"Britain and France have sexual tension for each other." I say giving them a smile, tipping my hat and bowing, before running off so they wouldn't strangle me.

Latvia followed me until we got to the door leading out of the museum.

"Ok Latvia I have to go. Don't get into to much trouble while I'm gone ok?" And with that I left.

"Well she wasn't there where else could I go?" I thought out loud.

I looked ahead of me there was a mall called: Around the World

I walked inside and there was four sets of stairs. I walked up them.

To my right was Chinatown. I ran inside.

_She has to be in here, who wouldn't want to be in here? _I think to myself.

I walked in to be greeted my Japan.

"Herro and wercome to-"

"Chinatown aru~" China said interrupting Japan's welcoming.

Katie's POV

I looked at my watch 5:00 pm.

I tried to get up but I fell back down. My legs and feet just hurt that bad.

I got up and tried to lean against the wall. I took a breath and tried to take a step forward but I misplaced it and

slipped making my feet hurt even worse.

"Dammit!" I was so frustrated I started to cry.

Normal POV

A certain two were walking down the street when they heard a loud "Dammit!" emanating from the alley way.

"Sweden what's that?" A concerned Finland asked.

Sweden just started walking down the alley way.

Katie looked up to see a scary looking guy.

But her vision was so blurry from crying and she hurt so bad she just passed out right then and there.


	9. Chapter 9 Bad Sushi and The First Aid

**Chapter 9. Yay!**

* * *

Joanna's POV

_Omg China! No calm the fuck down he doesn't even know who you are. _

"Please would you like some Chinese tasty treats aru~?" China asked all enthusiastic.

"Sure thanks." I say politely.

"Prease this way." Japan said pointing to a tourist place.

"No fuck you." "And what's up with your accent I never noticed it before." I said while chuckling.

"Prease don't make fun of me." Japan asked nicely.

"Oh I will." I say still chuckling.

Japan told me to go through this haunted house thingy so I went through.

Normal POV

The following is to vulgar to describe.

Joanna finally made it out of the haunted house only to be greeted by Japan.

"Joanna-chan are you ok?" Japan asked cautious.

"No I'm going to fucking barf." Joanna said covering her mouth.

"Prease don't barf on me." Japan asked concerned.

Joanna chuckled. "Your accent so-so funny." Joanna said before she barfed all over Turkey and Greece.

"Hey that was an expensive shirt." Greece said.

"What the hell you think your doing you got it all over my retro cool mask!" Turkey complained.

"H-huh S-sorry." Joanna said really sick.

"What's the matter Joanna-chan?" "Was it rerrly that bad?" Japan asked concerned.

"N-no I'm pretty sure it was the sushi I ate." Joanna said her face turning red becoming a fever.

"Japan!" China said rushing over to them. China hit Japan in the shoulder.

"What?" Japan asked.

"Don't forget your culture aru." "Now what's the matter with our little tourist?" China asked concerned for his reputation.

"She's sick and her name is Joanna-chan." Japan said. Joanna suddenly collapsed. Japan quickly picked her up again. "Hey Jappie!" Turkey said wiping barf off his mask.

Greece just pulled off his shirt. "What the hell Greece this isn't that Spartan bullshit!" Turkey said realizing Greece took off his shirt.

"Hey hold on." Greece replied calmly. He put on another shirt.

"Well take Joanna back home." China said with a smile.

"Werr I kind of forgot where she lives." Japan said suddenly embarrassed that he actually forgot something.

"Well then take her back to my place aru." China said disappointed.

"Ok I'rr be right back then." He said and left. "Hey Jappie can we come?" Turkey asked in that loud voice of his.

"Actuarry no I'rr be right back so just wait here."

That was the last thing Japan said before he got into his car and left.

* * *

"Sweden what are you doing get back here!" Finland said to Sweden.

Sweden picked up the unconscious girl and slung her over his shoulders..

"Wait who's that?" "Sweden answer me." Finland asked confused.

"She's hurt." He said bluntly.

"Oh yeah right, So that's why were taking her?"

Sweden just shook his head up and down.

The walk back home was like two hours. Sweden had to switch her from shoulder to shoulder sometimes. But he managed.

"Hey Mister Sweden?" Finland asked.

Sweden just kept on walking.

"Do you think she'll be ok? "I mean she has blood on her." "And her feet look sprained or something."

Sweden shrugged. "Probably." he said sharply like he didn't want to talk about it.

They walked around the corner to there house and opened the door.

"Hey Finland, Sweden!" Denmark greeted them cheerfully.

"Who's that?" Norway said pointing to the girl.

"She was hurt so we brought her back home, she was unconscious too." Finland said like it was no big deal.

"Well we should put her in the guest bedroom then." Denmark said suddenly concerned.

"I'll bandage her head." Iceland said wanting to help.

"I'll fix her feet since they look like they're just dangling there." Norway said.

Finland just looked worried and kind of grossed out.

Sweden set her down on the guest bedroom bed and left the room not wanting to get in the way of things.

Iceland walked in the room with bandages Norway following.

_The only time we work together. _Iceland thought. _Only when someone's hurt. Family or a complete stranger._

_I get to work with my little brother. We get to bond and he will call me big brother._ Norwaythought.

Iceland carefully lifted up the girl's head trying not to wake her up.

Norway looked at her feet. "Geez this looks painful he said as he put her feet in awkward positions."

"Norway I'm pretty sure you have to pop it back in place. Iceland said looking at the way her feet just twisted and turned.

"Yeah hold on, and plug your ears." Norway told Iceland. "Why?" Iceland asked concerned.

"Just do it." Norway said.

Iceland plugged his ears.

Norway grabbed her foot and _Twist! _CRACK!

The girl sat straight up in the bed screaming.

Katie's POV

I woke up to excruciating pain in my foot.

I jumped up and fell out of what seemed like a bed.

"DAMMIT!" I said and grabbed my foot. "Ugh!" I started crying.

One of my eyes was covered up from my head being bandaged

"Hey is everything ok in here?" Denmark said walking in the room.

"Oh I see she woke up." Finland said peering inside.

"What did you do?" I asked Norway.

"I popped it back in place." Norway said nonchalantly.

"Now come here I have to pop back in the other one." Norway said giving me a glare.

"Oh hell no!" I say getting up on my good foot and trying to get away.

Sweden just grabbed me and put me back on the bed like it was nothing.

"Hey Iceland can you hold her down so she doesn't jump off the bed because she might hurt herself even more if she does so." Norway said looking at me and then back at Iceland.

"Ok." Iceland said walking over to the bed side and pinning down my shoulders.

Normal POV

_Twist! _CRACK! Again was the only sound heard in the room followed by a loud "DAMMIT!" said by Katie.

"Fuck." Katie murmured as more pain went through her.

Katie looked around seeing her surroundings. "Where the heck am I anyway?" Katie asked suddenly confused.

"Your at the Nordic Five's house." Denmark said.

_ I was mugged not I'm going to tell them that. _She thought to herself.

"What happened?" Denmark asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well I uh was walking down the sidewalk..." Katie drifted off.

"And?" Finland asked concerned.

"Why do you care anyway?" Katie asked angrily because she didn't want them to know what actually happened.

"So we can beat the crap out of whoever did it if you can remember." Norway said like it was the most normal thing ever.

Katie sat up in the bed and decided to tell them what happened.


	10. Chapter 10 The Sickness and The Doorbell

Japan finally arrived at China's house.

He carefully picked up Joanna out of the car. He tried putting her over his shoulder but it was too much weight and he tipped over and dropped her.

"H-hey watch it!" Joanna snapped at Japan. "My aporogies." Japan said embarrassed."Can you walk?" Japan asked concerned.

"N-no I cant move anything...Joanna drifted off the fever burning her up.

Japan just decided to carry her bridal style.

He walked to the door but before he could open it Hong Kong opened it for him.

"What are you doing here?" Japan asked suspicious.

"Having a party with all the other eastern Asian countries." Hong Kong said bluntly.

Japan walked past Hong Kong and put Joanna on the couch.

"Who's that?" Hong Kong asked.

"Her name's Joanna she got sick and I couldn't remember where she lived so China told me to take her home." Japan said quickly not wanting to talk about it.

"Hey who was it?" South Korea said walking into the room. "Just Japan, he brought a girl home." Hong Kong replied.

"It's not rike that." Japan said blushing.

"I claim her breasts!" South Korea said rushing over to look at her.

"Why is she wearing a tuxedo?" Thailand asked.

"D-don't w-want to know." Joanna said still sick. Her face got pale and she threw up all over the floor.

Her face didn't show emotion but her tone did.

J-japan t-this is a-all y-your fault!" She snapped angrily at Japan.

"I-f you hadn't giving me that b-bad sushi this w-wouldn't be happening!" She yelled holding her stomach and started to cry.

"Great Japan you made her frustrated." Vietnam said walking into the room.

"You should have been responsible enough to take her up to your old room." Vietnam said picking up Joanna and walking upstairs.

"There." she said putting Joanna carefully on the bed.

She walked out of the room to only bump right into North Korea. "Out of my way." He said bluntly and pushed Vietnam out of the way.

"North Korea." She said holding his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid." "And don't forget your culture." She said in that serious tone of hers.

"You sound like China, and I wont do anything stupid." Your my favorite sister I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you." He said going down the stairs and leaving the house.

"Japan." Vietnam barked. "Yes?" Japan asked.

"Clean up the barf." She ordered Japan.

"But I- "No buts Japan you brought her home she's your responsibility." Vietnam said giving Japan a death glare.

"Thailand get me a trash can." Vietnam said barking orders everywhere.

"South Korea get me a towel and a bowl of water." Vietnam said slowly. "And South Korea?" Vietnam asked. "Yes?" S. Korea said.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said giving him a huge death glare.

Thailand came back with the trash can. Vietnam grabbed it and ran upstairs and set it by the bed.

"Now if you have to barf do it in this." Vietnam said to Joanna calmly.

Joanna looked up to Vietnam but her vision was blurry. "C-China?" she asked in a dazed tone.

Vietnam looked like she was sad when she said this.

"Vietnam...dammit. Vietnam you hear me?" Vietnam said in a mumbled tone so Joanna couldn't hear.

South Korea walked in the room with the water and towel.

"Thanks now get out of here." Vietnam said to S. Korea.

"But I wanted t- "Just get out of here!" Vietnam snapped and S. Korea left the room.

"Hey is everything alright Vietnam?" Taiwan asked walking in the room.

"Yeah everything is fine." Vietnam replied dipping the towel in the bowl of water and ringing it out placing it on Joanna's head.

Japan walked in the room. "Is she ok?" Japan asked concerned for Joanna.

"Go away Japan no one _rikes_ you." Vietnam put emphasis on the rike to irritate Japan.

"Arright I'm reaving." Japan said and turned for the door. "No wait Japan Vietnam is just being a jerk face you can stay." Taiwan said giving Vietnam a glance.

"Why is everyone in my house aru?" China said finally coming home and giving Japan a death glare.

* * *

"You've been through a lot today." Finland asked feeling sorry for Katie.

"I don't need your sympathy." Katie snapped.

"I don't think you should talk to us like that after Sweden saved you and we bandaged you up, plus gave you a place to stay." Norway said shooting a glare at Katie.

"Ugh!" She said pulling the blankets over her head.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated ok?" Katie mumbled from under the blankets.

"Maybe we should let her rest." Iceland said leaving the room, Everyone agreed and followed.

* * *

Katie's POV

Once everyone left I decided would leave. I didn't want to be a burden on them as much as I needed to.

I didn't care how bad my feet hurt I got up out of the bed and started to head out the door.

"And where do you think your going?" Denmark said right behind me I could feel his glare on me.

I was going to make a run for it but put my foot In the wrong position and fell backwards, Denmark catching me.

All of the others had heard this and saw me.

Denmark let go of me but he sorta just pushed me which made me slip and fall, once again dammit.

"Where were you going?" Denmark asked once again.

"I was going home." And I meant home as in Germany's house.

"You cant walk." Finland said pointing to my feet.

"My feet are fine." I responded.

"Fine you can walk there if you can walk without falling from Sweden to me." Iceland said pointing to himself. I never noticed before but Sweden was right next to me.

It hurt like hell. Usually in movies when they popped it back in place everything was ok.

I started walking to Iceland.

_Don't fall. Just put one foot in front of the other. _I thought.

I finally made it to Iceland. "There." I say proving him wrong.

"You're still hurting." Iceland said bluntly.

"No I'm not now I'm not going to be a bother to you anymore!" I say limping towards the door.

Sweden just picked me up.

I sigh relaxing accepting defeat.

"What ever made you think you were a bother to us anyways?" Finland asked.

"I'm a bother to everyone." I reply.

"Don't say that you sound like that's normal!" Finland said suddenly concerned.

"Let's just get talk about this." Iceland said.

Before we started talking the door bell rang.


	11. Chapter 11 Appendicitis and Dreams

"It's not my faurt." Japan said trying to calm down China.

"Of course it is I left you th responsibility of leaving her off!" "And I did not tell anyone else to come over here!" China said while strangling Japan.

"T-...they...were here...when...I got...here." Japan said in between gasps of air and choking.

China then looked toward the next most mature person Vietnam. "Vietnam your the most responsible!" You should know better then to let them into my house aru!" China said disappointed. "Im just as shocked as you." Vietnam protested. "They told me you said we could have a party over here!" Vietnam said pointing downstairs.

"And who are they aru?" China asked wanting to know who to scold next.

"Hong Kong and Southern Korea." Vietnam said bluntly.

"Thank you aru." China said and walked off.

China walked downstairs.

"Here put this in the cd player." Hong Kong said handing South Korea a cd and taking a drink of his soda.

He turned around only to see China. China scared the crap out of him so much that he spit it all over poor China.

China gave him a 'innocent' smile.

"H-hey China." Hong Kong said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey aru, what do you think your doing in my house!" China said smacking him in the head.

"Sorry we'll leave immediately." Hong Kong said starting to pick up his things.

"No you're going to help take the weeds out of my garden aru." China said patting him on the back.

"Y-yes sir." Hong Kong said grabbing the weed hacker.

"No you use hands aru." China said pushing him out the back door.

"And you!" China said to South Korea. "You have to pick up all of this!" China pointed at all the trash everywhere.

"Yes sir." South Korea mumbled.

"Thailand?" China asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You go back and help Vietnam." "And send Japan down." China asked politely since Thailand didn't do anything to horribly bad.

After a while Japan came walking down the stairs.

"What do you need?" Japan asked.

"I want you to go out and find North Korea, make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret." China said looking at the door sighing.

"Yes China." Japan said walking out the door.

Japan decided to drive back to Chinatown hoping to find him there.

"Hey Jappie!" Turkey said waving to Japan his shirt and mask still a little bit stained with barf.

"Hey Japan." Greece said quietly.

"Hai have you seen North Korea?" Japan asked hopeful.

"No." Greece and Turkey said simultaneously.

They both looked at each other. Giving each other death glares.

"Hey prease no fighting." Japan said reaching out to them.

"He's right." Greece said trying to convince them that he was the mature one.

"Oh shut up dead brain." Turkey said to Greece.

All three of them walked to the main part of Around the World.

They walked into a restaurant.

And there was the bad touch trio.

"Hey Japan!" Spain said getting up from his seat and walked over to him.

"Hey have you seen North Korea?" Japan asked. "Uh...no I don't think so." Spain said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Oh ok bye then" Japan said hurriedly and walked out of the store only to walk into Germany.

"S-sorry I touched you." Japan said backing off.

"Oh it's ok." "Umm have you seen a girl about this tall?" Germany asked putting his hand about 4'11 off the ground. "She has brown hair, brown eyes, and apparently she has a attitude like Romano." Germany asked pulling down his hat and crossing his arms.

"Umm is her name Joanna?" Japan asked. "Ja." Germany said hopeful.

"Well she's at China's house." Japan said sighing.

"Well I'm going over there." Germany said going to his car.

"She's sick by the way." Japan said casually.  
"I don't care as long as it'll make Italy shut up. Germany said still walking to his car.

* * *

It seemed like forever til Germany got to China's house.

He knocked on the door.

"Hello aru." China said answering the door.

"Ja hallo um is Joanna here?" Germany asked hesitantly.

"Yes aru but she's very sick." China said eyeing Germany.

"Taiwan get Joanna please." China asked Taiwan.

Taiwan came down with Joanna in her arms.

Taiwan handed Joanna to him.

"She's burning up." Germany said.

Germany drove home the only sound was Joanna's heavy breathing.

Germany made it home and set her on the couch.

"Now what could be wrong with her?" Germany thought out loud.

Japan suddenly burst through the door with North Korea by his side.

"Germany I heard the news." "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Japan asked worried.

"Nein, not yet." Germany responded puzzled.

"I know what's wrong." North Korea responded almost immediately.

He walked over to Joanna and poked the bottom right side of her belly.

"OW!" "I-IT HURTS BAD ENOUGH STOP!" Joanna screamed at North Korea wide eyed.

"She has appendicitis." North Korea said casually.

"No." Japan said.

"Nein it cant be." Germany said.

"You see this?!" North Korea said pointing to the swelled up part of her belly. "It's about to burst." He said "We have to do the surgery now." He said pulling out some cutting utensils from a leather pouch he was wearing. "OH HELL TO THE NO!" Joanna said trying to move but failed miserably.

"Do you always carry those?" Japan asked suspiciously. "Of coarse." He said nonchalantly.

"Germany get some beer or wine." Japan said. Germany quickly came back with both.

"Alright drink up Joanna." Germany said making Joanna drink a whole bottle of wine and beer.

"K-Katie?" Was the last thing she said until she finally passed out.

Germany, Japan, And North Korea did the surgery of removing her appendix successfully without any problems at all They sewed her up at the end and hey picked her up and set her in Italy's bed because he wasn't coming home for a while.

* * *

Norway went over to answer the door.

"Hey guys it's me Italy!" said a cheerful Italy waving to Norway.

"Hey um I was wondering if you've seen a girl about oh I don't know about 5'4. Has brown hair, green eyes, and is kind of polite have you? Italy said with only one gulp of air.

"Umm is it this one?" Norway asked pointing to me.

"Yeah that's her!" He said going over to me.

He looked at her all bandaged up. "W-what happened to you bella?" He said really worried with a angry/concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing." Katie said looking downward at the floor.

"She got mugged." Denmark said replying for me.

"Can we please go to Germany's?" I ask not wanting to be here any longer than I had to.

"Oh ya we can just take you with Italy." Iceland said. And so they left.

* * *

Italy was talking to me the whole time.

I wasn't really paying attention though.

My whole head hurt being thrown over Sweden's shoulder like a towel.

My vision was already blurry enough I didn't need more of this.

"Hey belle are you ok?" Italy asked noticing my sudden change of mood.

"Oh me, I'm fine." I say in my politest voice ever flashing him a smile.

His smile returned. "Ok good for a second I thought you were dying."

I felt like I was. I was getting angrier by the second and it was for no reason. My smile faded and I stared blankly ahead.

"Hey I wonder what I should make for dinner?" Italy asked me.

"I'll cook." I say happily. "But it won't be anything special." I tell him.

"Oh no I can cook." Italy said giving me another smile.

I fell asleep listening to Italy's peppy voice.

_The man reached in all of my pockets before he found my money. But this time instead of leaving my there to bleed he finished the job with one movement of his hand he cut my throat._

I woke up in a cold sweat. That dream scared the crap out of me.

It was only 8:00 Pm. I got out of bed.

My feet still hurt like crazy and my bandages had been changed.

I walked out of the room and downstairs to get my self a drink of water.

There was Italy in the kitchen making pasta.

I went up to him. "Hey where to you find the cups?" I murmur still quiet tired and nervous from that dream.

"Italy?" Italy looked over at me and jumped back. Which made me jump back too panicked. "Huh, What, when, where, and why?" I say falling backwards.

"O-oh sorry bella." You scared me I didn't see you there at first." He said putting out his hand for me to grab. "Thanks." I say in just barely a whisper.

"Where can you find the cups?" I ask this time after clearing my throat. "Oh up in that cupboard." He point to the upper right one.

I get on my tippy toes and still cant reach it. _Damn How can Germany even use these damn cupboards?_ I think to myself.

"By the way where is Germany?" I ask nicely.

"He's up in his room reading." Italy responds happily.

"Ok ill see you at dinner time." I say heading up stairs.

I knock on his door.

"Hey Germany can I come in?" I ask hoping he's not mad.

"Ja come on in." He says bluntly like he's bisy and doesn't have time for anything.

"I-I'm sorry sir." "For two things." "I'm sorry for overreacting earlier." "That was completely immature and irresponsible." "I'm sorry for cursing at you." "That was something that should've been saved for something that actually needs it." I looked down my hands behind my back nervously.

"S-so I'm sorry." I said with my head down trying not to make eye contact.

He put his hand on my shoulder which made me straighten out forcing my eyes to make contact with his.

"Ja it's ok." he said trying to put a least I think a smile on his face.

"Well there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." I said to him nicely as possible.

I told him everything, about the mugger.

"it'll be ok." He said in his serious tone of his. It was kind of awkward how he said it because it was so blunt and serious it was kind of funny actually.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ja come in." Germany said.

Joanna walked in the room.

"What are you doing? I told you to lay down." Germany said with a little of worriedness.

"Fuck you I don't do what you tell me." Joanna said still a bit groggy and her walk a little bit sloppy.

"Besides I wanted to see my friend." Her words were slurred and she slung her arm around me.

Before I could say anything she took a look at me "What the hell happened to you?!" You look like you got hit by a bus." She said pointing at me.

She saw the bandages around my head. "Hey does this hurt?" She asked poking my head multiple times. It hurt so bad I wanted to cry. My skin already started to go back together and she just reopened my wound.

I started to get irritated. "What's the big idea Joanna?" I ask. "What's the matter with you?" "You acting as if you drunk." I say pointing to her.

"Me no of coarse not." Joanna said falling backwards.

"Is she?" I ask Germany.

"Ja she is you missed a lot when you fell asleep on Sweden." Germany said.


	12. Chapter 12 Breakfast and a Walk

**So here's another chapter... ****America: y do u sound all depressing. Me: because you obviously don't know what dramatic sounds like!**

* * *

"Well what did I miss?" Katie asked Germany. "Well she had her appendix removed." Germany said trying not to look her in the eye.

"Mein Gott!" How did this happen?" Katie asked pulling up Joanna off the ground.

"Well Japan's-" That was all Katie had to hear one name and she ran off. "Japan!" She yelled at Japan.

"How come you poisoned Joanna?" She asked trying to stay calm. "No Katie it wasn't my faurt." Japan shaking his hands side to side.

"It was something in the fish." Japan said trying to convince Katie.

She sighed. "I guess you're right." she said not wanting to fight tonight.

Katie walked back upstairs to see Joanna.

"Hey Joanna." Katie said softly.

"You what happened?" She asked her words slurred.

"It's nothing." She said. looking way from Joanna.

"Belles dinner is ready!" They heard Italy call them from downstairs.

"Coming." Katie answered.

Joanna walked out of the room slightly tripping on herself.

Joanna was about to walk down stairs when Katie noticed she was aiming for the third step and not the second.

"Joanna?" Katie asked.

"Yeeeees?" Joanna said turning to Katie and giving her a smile.

"Do you want a piggy back ride?" Katie said returning the smile.

"Sure." Joanna said jumping on Katie.

_This makes my feet hurt even worse. _Katie thought straining to walk down the stairs.

She finally made it.

"There." She said setting down Joanna only to have her fall again. "Fuck you legs why wont you work? She asked herself grabbing her legs.

Katie pulled up Joanna." Come on lets eat dinner." Italy said giving them a smile.

They all sat down. Germany next to Italy and Katie and Joanna sat next to each other,

Katie faced Germany while Joanna faced Italy.

On the table were three plates of pasta and one with wurst for Germany.

"Is Japan eating?" Katie asked.

"Nein he's leaving right now." Germany said as Japan shut the door.

"Joanna aren't you hungry?" Kate asked looking at Joanna concerned.

"No fuck you." Joanna said angrily and smacked Katie on the head.

"Ok." Katie said getting up and started to put Joanna's food away.

"So how do you feel better?" Germany asked looking at Katie's bandages.

"I'm fine thank you." Katie responded politely.

There was no further conversation. there was nothing to talk about.

Why talk when you already know?

Joanna fell asleep at the table its been a long day for her.

Katie got up and picked up Joanna despite the pain in her feet.

Katie set her down on the bed. _The things i do for friendship. _Katie thought to herself.

She left the guest bedroom and downstairs sat on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Joanna's POV

I woke up feeling horrible as ever. I don't even know what happened. It's all a blur. Wait didn't Germany give me something that made me like this?

Oh was he going to pay.

I looked at the clock on the night stand beside the bed.

It read 7:00 am. I couldn't fall asleep so I got up. Germany was already up he was making breakfast I believe.

I looked on the couch and Katie was sound asleep. She looked horrible. Her head looked like it was bleeding, and her feet were bruised.

Germany saw me looking at Katie. I looked at him and pointed at her, giving him a questioning look.

"She was mugged according to the Nordics." He explained. _She got to meet the Nordics?! That lucky bitch._

I sat on the end of the couch. Germany handed me a plate of food. I looked up at him. "Thanks." I mumble to him.

"So how are you feeling?" Germany asked me. "I feel fine. What did you guys do to me anyway?" I ask looking at the stitched up area on my stomach.

"We removed your appendix." He responded like it was normal. I froze. "You did what?!" I ask him shocked.

"We removed your appendix." He repeated. "You removed my appendix like when yesterday and now's the time you tell me?" I ask him.

"We told you but you were really drunk." Germany replied to me.

"Oh god for how long?" I ask sighing and putting my hand in the palm of my hand embarrassed.

"Oh I don't know three or four hours maybe." He said taking a bite of his food.

* * *

Germany then got up and went upstairs with a plate of pasta from last night.

I followed him just to see what he was going to do. He went into one of the guest bedrooms where Italy was sleeping.

He set the pasta on the night stand letting the smell of pasta fill the room.

Italy smelt it immediately and sat straight up in bed. He grabbed the pasta and went downstairs to eat it at the table.

_Well that's one way to wake him up. _I thought to myself. Germany just went back into his room doing whatever.

I went back downstairs to find Italy done with his food and asleep at the table.

I face palmed. Well at least Germany tried right?

Germany came downstairs all dresses up.

I wonder where he's going?

"Hey where are you going?" I ask him.

"Out." He responded.

"Out where? I want to come!" I say.

"I'm going for a walk, and you can't come." He says opening the door.

"Too bad." I say already having my coat on and out the door waiting for him.

* * *

**Chapter 12 yay finally done with it. tell me any ideas you have please!**


	13. Chapter 13 Katie and Angry Romano

Joanna's POV

He finally let me stay walking with him.

Germany and I were walking down the crowded street when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He bluntly said.

"S-sorry I- oh it's you Germany." England said in a bit of shock.

"What are doing out this beautiful day?" England asked giving me a smile.

"Oh hell no." I say casually shaking my head.

"Nein thank you." Germany replied turning to me and giving me a look that said 'be polite.'

"Who's the girl?" England asked pointing to me. "Hey my fucking name's Joanna, thank you very much." I say crossing my arms.

"Sorry." Germany turned to England. "It's kind of like having Romano around." Germany said sighing.

"Hey that's not fucking true!" I argue with him. _Yes it is dude don't lie. _I think to myself.

"Well it sure does seem like it." England said getting down to my level and looking me in the eye.

"Oh shut up." I tell him frowning. "I swear I've seen you from somewhere..." England said looking at me.

"N-no you haven't." I say getting behind Germany. "Yes you were that little bratty kid that said that horrible thing about me and France!" He said trying to get me.

"No that wasn't me!" I say getting away from him. "You little brat get back here!" England said reaching out to me.

Meanwhile Germany was getting angry for me and England were using him to run around.

He then yelled at the both of us. But out of instinct I ran away from them both he had scared me so I started crying not knowing where I was going.

* * *

Katie's POV

I woke up on the couch. It seemed that Germany and Joanna weren't up yet so I got up and went up the stairs to wake them up but they weren't there.

I walked into the kitchen and Italy was asleep at the table.

I poked him in the head.

He lifted up his head and looked up at me still a bit drowsy.

"Hey Italy have you seen Germany and Joanna?" I ask .

He stretched. "No I haven't, except for when Germany brought me some pasta for breakfast." he said getting up from the table.

I walked upstairs and fixed myself up, I put on some clothes Germany had let me and Joanna borrow.

"Hey bella do you want to call him and see where he went?" Italy asked showing me his cell phone noticing that I was concerned about where they could have went.

"No it's ok." I say. I actually wanted to call them but where ever they were they were probably going to be home soon.

* * *

Joanna's POV

I ran not knowing where I was going. I wish Katie was here if only I could only go back home.

I was walking down a street my arms crossed head down crying.

It was then I bumped into someone.

"S-sorry." I say putting my head down lower so the person couldn't see I was crying.

"Watch where you-" The person stopped and stared at me.

"Hey uh Joanna what's wrong?" It was Romano.

He saw a tear fall down my face.

"What the fuck did the potato-bastard do to you?" Romano asked grabbing my shoulders.

I shook my head no saying that it wasn't him.

It started to rain.

* * *

Katie's POV

I had waited for what seemed like forever.

Italy and I were getting worried. Italy had called several times but Germany's phone was turned off.

"Oh I hope they're ok!" Italy said.

"That's it I'm going to find them." I said. I was getting irritated so I grabbed my jacket put it on and went put the door. I didn't care if Italy followed me,

which he didn't.

I didn't care if I still had my bandages on or if my feet still hurt a bit.

And so I started looking for Germany and Joanna even if I got lost.

* * *

**Chapter 13 done sorry I haven't been updating as much on this one. I've been writing another story called: The Life of the Countries Capitals.**

**Please review and give ideas I'll use them gladly.**

** -kathrikat**


	14. Chapter 14 Rusophobia and The Plan

Katie's POV

I tried to go back to Germany's I really did, but this isn't my world so I had no idea where I was going.

I was tired and my head started hurting. I was starting to cry. I just followed the road where it took me. I started to rain. Great. I thought to my self.

I'm soaking wet, have no money and I just want to see Joanna or somebody I know. For fuck's sake! I'm so screwed!

Where ever Joanna is I hope she's ok. I hope she's not in the same situation I'm in.

I hope she isn't worrying about me. Because I'm just a waste of a thought. I cant even take care of myself for fuck's sake!

It's all my fault that we're here anyway. If I hadn't asked her to come on a walk with me she wouldn't be here.

I'm an idiot, I truly am. She doesn't deserve this. I started crying and fell to the ground tripping over myself.

"Dammit." I mutter. My goddamn feet. "Fuck." "My." Life." I say trying to stand up again. You know what no fuck it I'm just going to stay on the ground.

I heard someone walking down the road the person had three other people following them. I could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Please sir I really don't think you should do this!" One of them said with a worried tone in is voice.

"I can do this because I'm." And then something I cant hear.

I was exhausted so I couldn't get up to hear their conversation. Not that I wanted to but, it was something to do.

I lifted my head and looked in their direction. I immediately looked beck down because it was Russia and the Baltic States.

I'm so screwed even more! Yes I have Rusophobia in other words I'm scared of Russia.. But the Baltic States are awesome!

I watched them and apparently Latvia said something to make Russia mad. He had a dark aura around him with a innocent smile and he looked like he was going to crush poor Latvia's head.

Ugh what should I do? I mean should I face my fears or should I watch poor Latvia get crushed?

Well I don't have the heart for that so I guess I'll just have to face my fears. I got up brushed myself and slowly approached them.

* * *

Joanna's POV

Romano had dragged me all the way to Germany's home and had dropped me off there and had asked, practically forced me to blame it on Germany that it was his fault that I was crying.

"I'm telling you the truth Romano he didn't make me cry." I persist him.

"Bullshit that potato-loving bastard did this." He said crossing his arms.

"Just blame everything on him." I tell him rolling my eyes.

"Yes exactly." He said going into his kitchen.

"Dammit he didn't do this!" I yell at him. "Yes he did and when he gets home I'm going to..."

"Your going to what?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm going to pelt him with tomatoes!" He said taking a bit out of one he had with him.

I face palmed. "Oh that's the best plan ever." I say full of sarcasm.

"Why do you care if he made me cry anyway?" I ask sitting on the couch.

Romano instantly blushed and tensed up.

"I don't!" He yelled at me.

I look at him. "Whatever you say." "And since you obviously do care couldn't you have thought of a better plan?" I ask walking upstairs to the guest bed room.

"I don't and this seemed like a good plan at the time! Get back here!" He yelled at me.

I slammed the door and sat on the bed wondering where the hell Katie was right now.

* * *

**Another Chapter end. I hope you liked it. I cant really think of any ideas so If you could tell me some I will gladly use them!**


	15. Author's Note

**Author's note: Ok So I've rewritten most of the Chapters... starting with Chapter 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13.**

**So if you want you can reread them. That's something I recommend so your not confused in future Chapters. I like rewrote the story/plot and stuff. **

**I'm sorry about rewriting them but, I didn't really like where I was going with the story so I just redid it.**

**So yeah sorry about that. Also I wanted to let you know that I've made a Hetalia Forum!**

**It would be nice to see your responses/opinions. Well that's it!**

** -kathrikat**


	16. Chapter 16 More Tomatoes and Just Dance

Katie's POV

I slowly approached them. Poor Latvia was tearing up and Russia's dark aura was everywhere.

Like it gave me the chills. I shivered and took another step towards them. I was tensing up with every step I took. If Joanna was here she would have already saved Latvia.

Joanna literally isn't scared of anything...except for maybe Belarus.

I tapped Russia on the shoulder. The Baltic States behind me freaking out that Russia might actually kill me.

I was shaking inside but I wasn't about to let him know that.

He turned around and looked at me with his smile.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I say putting my hands on my hips. Yes I know that saying is cheesy but it was the only thing I could think of at the time.

He patted me on the head letting go of Latvia.

"Oh look someone trying to be tough?" He said with his Russian accent and smile still there.

I pushed his hand off my head. That was when I got tackled hard smacking the ground.

"Hey what are you doing?!" He hissed in my hear. It was America. He got off of me and dragged me turning to Russia as he left.

"S-sorry Russia dude got to go!" We ran after what seemed like forever. He turned to me.

"What were you thinking?!" He asked turning to me. "I was trying to save Latvia." I answer him.

"Pffft you cant do that I'm the only hero around here!" He said pointing to himself.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda forgot you name..." He said.

"Well I never really got to tell you remember England got all drunk." I say chuckling.

"Oh yeah now I remember and I fell like there was something I was missing after that, but I guess I was just tripping out." He said as we walked down the side walk.

"Canada." I murmur so he couldn't hear me. "So where do you live I could show you the way." He suggested.

"Ok Well I don't really live here but I've been staying with Germany. So I guess you could take me there." I tell him looking down at the ground.

"Ok to Germany's it is!" then he said grabbing my hand and making me run more.

* * *

Joanna's POV

Italy was the only person there when we came back. I asked him where Katie was but he said She was looking for me and Germany.

"Dammit Katie. Why do you always have to do this?" I asked myself out loud.

I heard Italy and Romano talking away from downstairs.

"No get off of me I don't need your hug therapy!" Romano told Italy. "But come on Romano you cant be so mad all the time!" Italy pleaded.

Apparently Romano shook him off eventually because he walked upstairs and knocked on my door. "What do you want?" I ask. "Look the potato bastards here and I don't want to be around him help!"

He burst open my door and sat next to me like everything was alright.

I heard Germany walking up the stairs.

He stopped in front of the doorway and looked at us.

"What are you doing in my house?" Germany asked looking at Romano.

"That's none of your damn business potato bastard." He said frowning he threw a tomato at Germany.

However Germany dodged it as soon as Prussia was coming up behind him and going into the room so the tomato hit Prussia instead.

Right smack in the face. I started laughing immediately. "Ha I got potato bastard number two!" Romano said with a smirk on his face.

Prussia just turned around and went downstairs to get cleaned up.

Germany seemed proud that he dodged the tomato. He was sorta the reason I cried but still. It was just mostly that I still have no idea where Katie is or how we got here.

Not that I want to leave. My real home was a living nightmare. I never want to go back.

I walked back downstairs to see Prussia cleaning off the tomato from his face. "So where have you been Prussia?" I ask him.

"Just out with mein awesome friends! Of coarse they're not as the awesome me though!" He said to me. His voice was really loud like America's.

Speaking of America...

The door burst open sending in a gust of wind and a loud _Bam! _from the door hitting the wall.

"The hero has arrived!" America said getting into a 'hero' pose. Hearing this Romano and Germany came downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing here America?" Germany asked kind of angry about the sudden outburst.

"Oh I don't know just wanted to stop by and return this." He said stepping out of the doorway showing Katie standing there.

"Katie you son of a bitch where have you been you weren't here when I came back! It was just the pasta lover!" I yelled at her.

She frowned. "Why, were you worried about me?" She asked looking at me. Why _was_ I worried about her? Seriously it's not like I cared.

"I never said I was worried, bitch!" I say to her. ""Whatever." she said turning away from me.

Prussia was getting something out of the basement and bringing it upstairs.

He was bringing up a xbox.

"Oh cool broha I play video games all the time!" America said looking at the xbox.

"Oh cool Prussia what are you doing?" Italy asked him he continued to do so as everyone else was talking.

America went over to help Prussia set up the xbox.

Prussia and America finally got it set up.

Normal POV

Joanna and Katie saw the game that Prussia put in it read: Just Dance

_Oh hell no! _Katie thought looking at Joanna a frown on her face.

_Oh hell yes! _Joanna thought looking at Katie giving her a smirk.

And thus chaos was about to begin.

* * *

**So here's Chapter 15 and as requested by crazysquidgirl they are about to play Just Dance. There is going to be chaos in the next chapter so stay tuned for that!**

** -kathrikat**


	17. Chapter 17 Let the Party Begin!

**Here's Chapter 16 let the games commence! I don't own just dance so I don't any songs on it.. However I'll put the names of the songs as I go along in the story. They will be songs that I like and that I thing would be good for parties.. I recommend to listen to them while reading the story.**

* * *

America and Prussia were looking at each other smirks on there faces.

Prussia went downstairs and brought up wine and beer.

"Nein, you are not going to make my house a mess!" Germany told his brother.

"Oh just shut up und have a beer!" Prussia said tossing one to him.

America just randomly started pulling out ribbons and silly string out of his jacket...

He started decorating the place up as fast as he could before Germany could protest.

Romano just stood there disapproving everything.. a frown on his face.

"Romano be happy it seems as if there's going to be a party!" Italy said. But seeing that his brother still didn't really care Italy glomped him.

"No I don't need your stupid hugs!" Romano said trying to shake him off.

Germany just gave up on trying to stop this from happening...

So he thought if he couldn't do anything about it just go along with it and get drunk.

He opened up the beer Prussia gave him and took a drink.

Romano eventually got Italy off of him because all you cold hear was a very loud and cheerful:

"Now let's get drunk!" From Italy.

Joanna laughed at the quote from the one Hetalia episode.

Prussia chose a song and turned it up really loud. (By the way the song it Just Dance by Lady Gaga... My friend thought that we should dance to that song. Because the game is Just Dance..)

America was just laughing his signature laugh and pulled several sodas out of his jacket too... Where the hell does he keep all of this shit?

Prussia dragged Joanna over to dance just cause he's awesome like that.

They started dancing to what it said on the screen.

After the round of Dancing we saw the score... let's just say Joanna beat the awesomeness.

"How could you beat the awesomeness that is me?!" Prussia said looking at Joanna. (Then it was Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan.. I like that song.)

In the meanwhile Katie was just sitting on the couch being stupid. She's not that social... America gave her a soda and went back to dancing. Katie opened it up and drank it.

"Come on bella why don't you dance it's supposed to be fun!" Italy said sitting on the couch next to her.

She shook her head no and just looked down at the sugary drink that America gave her.

Italy grabbed her hand and pushed her out into the chaos of dancing. Well it wasn't much dancing chaos. Mostly just America, Prussia, Joanna and even Germany was just swaying in the crowd dancing a bit.

Romano just wouldn't participate. Dammit Romano just ruin the fun why don't you?!

"Hey Joanna want some a drink?" Prussia asked Joanna as he was going into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure do you have Lemonade?" Joanna asked.

"Oh yeah I'll get you some."

However Prussia was laughing to himself as he got out two beers from the fridge.

Prussia got a glass and poured one of the beers into it. He got the lemonade from the fridge and poured a whole bunch in to the glass also.

He stirred it up and it kind of looked like lemonade.

Prussia walked back into the room and gave Joanna the beer/lemonade thingy.

Prussia laughed to himself as he was about to see just what happens when you give Joanna alcohol.

This lemonade tastes funny. Joanna thought to herself as she took a sip out of it.

If only she knew...

It seemed to Katie that Joanna was really starting to like that lemonade. I mean she had gulped it down after a while.

That was when Katie started to worry Joanna was just dancing like crazy and she wouldn't stop laughing over nothing.

"Joanna are you ok?" Katie asked putting a hand on Joanna's shoulder.

"Never better!" Joanna said then laughing hysterically.

Katie then got angry Joanna wasn't ok, thought it did seem like she was enjoying herself.

Katie walked over to Prussia. "Ok Prussia what did you do to Joanna?!" Katie asked angrily.

"The awesome me did nothing." Prussia said laughing.

Katie stared at Prussia trying to decide if he was lying or not.

"Judging by you laughing so much I can tell you did something!" Katie said getting madder by the second.

"Come on Katie I know you want to dance!" Joanna said putting her arm around my neck laughing and dragging me away to dance in front of the xbox.

"I'll get you Prussia!" Katie yelled while getting dragged away.

Katie didn't even try to dance but when she tried to get away, Joanna would just drag her back.

After a while Katie realized Joanna was drunk. (Now it's We are young by 3OH!3)

That's it Katie just got up and went over to Prussia not caring at Joanna's attempts at trying to drag her back.

"I'm not dancing Joanna!" Katie yelled because Joanna was clinging to her leg.

"But Katie your my bitch!" Joanna begged.

"Get off of me Joanna." Katie said irritated.

"But Katie.. I thought you were my bitch.." Joanna begged.

"I'm not your bitch so let go of me!" Katie snapped.

"Alright." Joanna said and then going over to Romano who was drinking wine, Italy was as well.

Joanna went and tried to get Romano to dance.

Joanna grabbed his hand and made him dance with her.

But then she just started laughing hysterically and then she passed out.

Romano caught her before she hit the floor.

He picked her up and set her on the couch.

(now it's Deja Vu by 3OH!3)

Romano just went back to drinking wine along with his brother.

Germany was just sitting in a chair drinking his beer and eating.

Italy was dancing with Prussia along with America. After enough wine Romano was finally dancing.

Same thing with Germany he was dancing too after enough beers.

America got out his silly string and sprayed it everywhere. He also gave a can to everyone else.

Joanna woke up again and just started laughing hysterically as Romano sprayed Katie with silly string.

Katie really wasn't social that's probably why she was friends with someone who everyone is afraid of at school.

She was always that one girl that never really had friends... but then Joanna became her friend and Katie doesn't regret it, even if Joanna tends to be insane.

That's it! Katie thought. i'm not going to be a anti-social freak anymore! She waited until the next song to come on which was her favorite because it reminded her so much of Hetalia.

(The song is I know how to say by 3OH!3)

She got up and started to dance even though she and America were the only people who were totally sober.

Joanna just completely shoved Katie out of the way saying she shouldn't dance.

Katie cant dance and every one was drunk so how could they tell? Yep that's just how badly she dances..

Eventually Katie got tired so she just slept on the couch. Katie can sleep in really loud places somehow.

* * *

Ok so here's Chapter 16 next Chapter will tell what happened while Katie was asleep. So yeah until then!

-kathrikat


End file.
